Refugees – A Harry Potter Story
by BobDL2001
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger flee from the terror gripping the UK.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, both in the books and films, is a property of J.K. Rowling. No profit or remuneration is sought by the author. This story is solely intended for the enjoyment of the readers. All original characters are from the imagination of the author and are not meant to resemble real persons. The calendar used in this story is from the Harry Potter Lexicon, including Ms. Rowling's errors. That said, please enjoy the story. Non-derogatory feedback is welcome and encouraged.

Refugees – A Harry Potter Story

By BobDL2001

Friday - 12 June 1996

The Firebolt racing broom flew silently through the mild summer's evening twilight over the North Atlantic. An hour and almost a hundred miles behind them were the Faeroe Islands where the three riders of the broom had spent their third night of their flight from terror. At the front of the broom sat Harry Potter, the nearly hundred miles per hour slipstream whipped at his thick black hair and tattered clothes. His eyes constantly watered from the speed of their passage. Tears streamed back across his cheeks.

Behind him his best friend, Hermione Granger, clung on for dear life. Her acrophobia kept her constantly trembling, but lent strength to her grip on the young man in front of her. She had both arms wrapped tight around his waist while she rested her head on the backpack Harry wore, her chin tucked down to keep the wind mostly out of her face. Her long, unruly brown hair streamed almost straight out behind her from the speed of their passage.

The third passenger of the broom shivered slightly in her cage. Her claws held her tightly to her perch while her white feathers ruffled in the slipstream. Her cage was strapped to Hermione's back. The frustrated owl would rather have flown alongside the others, but for the speed of their flight.

Three hours later the trio made landfall in the dark on the southeast coast of Iceland near the small town of Djupivogur. Harry quickly took his backpack off, opened it, and removed a canvas package, setting it on the ground. He touched his finger tip to a Rune on the top of the package, forced his magic through his finger, he was afraid to use his wand due to the trace, and stepped back quickly. A Wizarding tent quickly unfolded. Lines with stakes magically ran themselves out and into the ground. Hermione, during that time, had removed Hedwig's cage from her back and ran into the tent. Harry released Hedwig so she could hunt while he remounted his broom to check their perimeter.

A few minutes later Harry returned to land by the tent. He removed his shoes and entered while Hermione exited the tent's small bathroom.

"My turn," he said as he quickly laid his broom by the door and made his own bathroom call. Hermione just sat wearily down on the tent's small settee. A moment later, Harry emerged from the bathroom and sat next to Hermione.

"We're about half a mile from a village up the coast. There are some farm fields between here and the village, but no roads. There are some fishing boats there too which might see the tent from the sea. We should be safe here until morning. Now, it isn't too late," Harry began. "Would you like something to eat?"

Hermione sat silently for a moment before giving Harry a small hint of a smile. "Thank you, Harry, but not now." Her voice caught at the end and she hung her head, tears started to run down her wind-burned cheeks. Harry tentatively put an arm around her shoulders to comfort his grieving friend. Feeling his touch she began to shy away from him.

"Hermione," Harry said softly while softly stroking the back of her shoulder.

"Oh, Harry," she said as she began to cry earnestly for the third evening in a row. Harry gently pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. He held her that way until she fell asleep in his arms. Unable to use magic to levitate his friend to a bed for fear of the trace, especially because of who might be monitoring the trace now, Harry slowly lowered his best, and only friend down to lay on the settee. He took a blanket from the bedroom and laid it over her.

After watching Hermione sleep for a moment, Harry put his shoes back on, picked up his broom, and went back outside, taking a bowl of water with him. Not far outside he saw a vague white shape on top of a large rock. Harry approached his familiar, setting the water down on the ground. "Good job," he whispered as the bird fed on a rat she had just caught.

"I'm going to check the perimeter again," he told Hedwig. "Then I'm going to get some sleep. Will you watch for the enemy," he asked.

Hedwig hooted her affirmative reply and returned to her meal while Harry remounted his broom. After ten minutes he returned to the tent just in time to see Hedwig set down on the tent's peak.

"Good night, Hedwig," Harry gently called before going back inside to rest, shivering from the cold night air. Forgoing the bed, though he did take another blanket from the bedroom, he sat down in the recliner across from the settee in the tent's lounge. After wrapping himself with the blanket he drifted off to sleep thinking of the recent tragic events.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three Days Earlier

Tuesday - 9 June 1996 - Midnight

It was approaching midnight when Harry Potter stepped quietly into his bedroom. It had been a long day for him with his typical summer routine of getting up early, preparing the Dursley's breakfast, cleaning house, doing the laundry, making lunch for Petunia and Dudley, working in the garden, making dinner, cleaning the kitchen, and putting the laundry away and any other chore Vernon decided Harry had to do before the end of the day. The day's routine, Vernon's verbal abuse, and the recent death of the only person he had left that he felt had loved him, Sirius Black, which he blamed on himself, all worked to make Harry's depression exceptionally acute.

Harry undressed and put on his sleeping shorts and t-shirt. As he folded and placed his worn, oversize t-shirt atop his worn, oversize trousers and placed them on top of his bureau he began to feel a chill enter the room. A couple of flashes of light from the street in front of the house lit his room briefly. Picking up his wand he looked quickly through his window. He immediately saw several Dementors gliding through the air towards the house. On the street below he noticed a Death Eater, complete with black robes and mask fighting with an older wizard, one with a peg leg. Harry immediately recognized the wizard.

"Expecto Patronum," he cast and his patronus, Prongs, leapt from his wand and rocketed through the wall to drive off the dementors.

Outside, Moody noticed the corporeal patronus attacking the dementors. _Good, Harry's up_, he thought.

_I have to help Moody_, Harry thought as he reached for his trousers and trainers. Hedwig hooted from her perch on Harry's bureau as the muted sound of multiple apparations announced the arrival of more wizards. Harry took a peek out the window and blanched. Three more Death Eaters had arrived and began throwing curses at Moody.

Moody noticed the odds and made a quick decision while dodging and shielding against the flurry of spells heading his way. He quickly pointed his wand at his throat while dodging an oncoming spell.

"Sonorus," he cast at himself. "Run, Harry," he then called. "Dumbledore is dead, the Weasleys too!" Moody couldn't say more as the Death Eaters stepped up their attack, angry that Moody had warned Harry of their attack.

Harry heard Moody's order and remembered something the fake Moody had said in Defense class, "He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day." _But what about the wards_, he asked himself. Then he realized the danger he was in. _Voldemort now has my blood!_

His decision made, Harry gently picked up his familiar and placed her on her perch in her cage. He then picked up Hedwig's cage, his Firebolt racing broom, and retrieved his invisibility cloak out his chest before running out of his bedroom. He stopped and threw his cousin's door open.

"Get out," he yelled at his cousin. "Death Eaters are here! They'll kill you all!" Harry then bounded down the stairs as fast as he could. There he threw his uncle's and aunt's door open and yelled the same thing. Vernon was immediately on his feet at being rudely awakened.

"You'll pay for this," Vernon bellowed while walking menacingly towards Harry.

"The wards are no good," Harry replied as Dudley came down the stairs behind him. "Voldemort has my blood."

"Oh. God," Petunia cried while grabbing her robe, knowing enough about the magic that protected their house to know the implication. "We have to leave," she implored of her husband. Harry ignored his aunt and uncle and led his cousin to the kitchen and peered out the back window. Not seeing anyone he mounted his broom and threw his invisibility cloak over himself and Hedwig.

"I'll check the back garden," he announced. Not seeing anyone, Harry floated his broom to the back fence where a gate connected the Dursley's yard to their neighbors. Harry stuck his arm out of his cloak and waved for his pajama clad relatives to go through the gate. Dudley let the trio as Harry watched them leave. Then a final flurry of spells from on Privet Drive announced the end of the fight against Moody. Harry felt a twinge of sadness while he thought about Moody's last words, _Dumbledore is dead and so are the Weasleys_. His thoughts lingered a second on Ron, Ginny and the twins. They had been good, albeit erratic, friends. _If Voldemort is attacking me and the Weasleys then he must be going after Neville, Luna, and… Oh, God, Hermione_. Harry knew that his other friends lived halfway across Britain from him, but Hermione lived in London.

"Which way to Hermione's," Harry whispered to his familiar, all thoughts of the fleeing Dursleys gone. Hedwig hooted softly and turned her head to the north-north-east. In an instant Harry had accelerated his broom to its top speed of a hundred miles an hour. As he flew Harry recalled his failure to save his godfather. His anguish at Sirius' death began to flow over to his friends.

_I have to get there… I have to get there…_ Harry began repeating to himself as he forced his magic into his broom, trying to get it to go faster than it was designed. An image began to form in Harry's mind. It was of an older two level, upscale house, with many trees and shrubs in the garden, which sat on an intersection near a church. He began to feel that the house sat on the northern outskirts of London. Desperation filled him as he began to realize that it would take him at least twenty minutes to fly there on his broom.

_Faster…Faster…_ he thought. Harry's magic began to overwhelm the broom's enchantments causing it to heat up. Harry began squirming in his seat, both from his anxiety and the heat from the broom. One squirm had him almost turning in his seat. As Harry twisted he felt a squeezing sensation surround him, one he had felt a long time ago that landed him on his school's roof.

Hermione!

Hermione Granger awoke at the sound of a spell being cast and her cat, Crookshank's growl. Sitting up painfully, her chest was still sore and healing from the curse Dolohov had cast at her at the Battle of the Ministry of Magic, she took her wand and stepped to her door. Opening it slowly she saw her mother stepping down the upstairs hall, turning to start down the stairs. Before Hermione could call out two spells struck her mother. One bound her in conjured ropes and the other flipped her upside down to hang by her ankles. She then floated quickly down the stairs.

_Mum!_

"Look at what we have here," a man's voice chuckled from downstairs.

"The mudblood is still up there," another man said.

_Death Eaters_, Hermione immediately thought. _Damn those healing potions_, she realized the healing potions from Madam Pomfrey had kept her from hearing the first spells being cast. She stepped quickly to the head of the stairs and peered around the corner, wand at the ready. At the bottom of the steps she only saw her familiar, severed in two, his blood staining the lowest steps.

_Crookshanks_, Hermione's heart began to break at the sight.

"Go up and get her," a third man's voice ordered.

Hermione, remembering her tutoring in Harry's DA meetings and her recent experience at the Ministry, quickly returned to her room and took cover behind her door. Only the tip of her wand showed in the hallway. Momentarily, she saw a man step to the top of the stairs.

"Stupefy," she cast. The Death Eater tried to dodge and stumbled on the steps, falling onto the man behind and below him. The two tumbled to the bottom of the stairs. There one of the two slowly climbed to his feet, cursing himself for not being as prepared as he should have been. The leader of the Death Eater trio stooped and checked the one who still lay on the floor and learned that his neck was broken.

"You'll pay for that, mudblood," he called up to Hermione. "Get down here right now or I'll kill your mother."

_I can't give him my wand_, Hermione thought. _Where are the Aurors?_

"You're taking too long," the leader of the Death Eaters said. He pointed his wand at Hermione's mother.

"Avada…" he began casting.

"Okay," Hermione yelled while throwing her wand down the stairs.

"That's better," he said. "Now get down here."

"You'll let us live," Hermione asked, a nervous tremor filling her voice.

"You'll live, for now," the Death Eater replied. "What the Dark Lord will do to you is something else. He'll be here real soon."

With a lump in her throat Hermione began to descend the stairs. A few steps down she felt ropes bind her and, like her mother, she was flipped over and suspended by her feet before being floated down to the living room. There she saw her mother floating next to her, unconscious, and her father sprawled out on the floor by the front door.

"Daddy," Hermione cried.

"Now," the leader of the Death Eater team began. "Before the Dark Lord gets here you and your mum are going to pay for what you did for our partner." He pointed his wand at Hermione's mother.

"Rennervate," he first cast at her followed by, "Imperio."

Hermione watched her mother awaken and her eyes glaze over. The Death Eater flipped her mother back onto her feet and removed the ropes. She gasped as she watched her mother kneel down before the Death Eater and raise her hands to the front of the Death Eaters trousers. Hermione's heart broke the rest of the way while realizing what the Death Eater was forcing her mother to do. She went cold inside knowing that she was going to be forced to do the same thing or worse.

The second Death Eater pointed his wand at Hermione and cast Imperio at her.

She immediately felt an unnatural calm fill her. She then felt herself turned upright and the ropes around her removed. A pleasant voice then told her to remove her pajamas. As she raised her hands to undo the top button of her pajama top she began to question herself. _Why am I doing this?_ Then she remembered Harry's words from a year ago. "Question the voice and resist it."

_I wont_, she began to tell herself. _I won't… I won't… I won't!_

Hermione blinked her eyes and forced her hand back down to her sides. She felt her pajama top was open halfway. She kept herself from looking at what her mother was doing to the other Death Eater.

"That's too bad," the second Death Eater said while keeping his wand pointed at her. "Crucio!"

Hermione collapsed to the floor and began screaming.

When the squeezing sensation ended a couple seconds later he found himself rocketing down a street. At the end of the street was the church he had just seen in his mind. Slowing his broom as hard as he could, Harry found himself at an intersection. Hedwig hooted softly at Harry and pointed her head to the right. _That's it_, Harry thought while sending warm thoughts toward his familiar. Harry floated his broom towards the house's front door, which he saw was ajar. He also saw that the main floor lights were on. He climbed off his broom and set it and Hedwig's cage on the ground before the house and covered them with his cloak. As he stepped up to the front door he heard a girl's scream, Hermione's scream.

Harry's rage boiled up from inside him. Years of verbal abused or worse from his uncle, years of beatings from his cousin and his schoolmates, years of growing up without love fed his rage. The recent death of the only man that he felt had loved him like family added anguish to his rage. Finally the knowledge of his presumably only living friend being tortured caused his rage to explode.

A green glow filled the main floor of the Granger residence as the house's front door slammed open. The inner door knob was embedded into the adjacent wall. Time seemed to slow down for Harry. Blood pounded in his ears and a cold sweat formed on his skin. A wind that shook the house blew all around him from his flaring magic as he stepped in through the ruined door. Harry immediately saw two Death Eaters. One was standing before an older, undressed version of Hermione and another standing over his friend. The body of a man lay on the floor at his feet.

"It's Po…" the second Death Eater began. He briefly saw that Harry's eyes glowed with a brilliant green light while a strong breeze ruffled his hair. Harry's Stupefy cut his call and Hermione's screaming short.

Harry saw a green glow and the other Death Eater turned to face him.

"Avada Kedavra," the Death Eater cast at Harry. Harry ducked behind a chair which collapsed under the effect of the spell. "Reducto," Harry cast back at the Death Eater who raised a shield. Harry rage empowered spell overcame the shield and caused the surprised man's head to become a rapidly dispersing fine mist.

Harry then stepped up to the unconscious Death Eater and cast, "Diffindo." The man's head then separated from his shoulders. He then knelt down next to Hermione. Still trembling from the curse, Hermione flung her arms around Harry and began crying onto his chest.

"Are you okay," he asked her over her sobs.

"I think so," she replied as the last curse induced tremble left. She still shook from her crying. Harry held her for a moment more then released her.

"Mum," she asked.

Harry shook his head. "I saw a green light." Hermione began crying again. Harry pointed his wand at Hermione's father. "Rennervate," he cast to no effect. Hermione's crying got louder.

"Voldemort has killed Dumbledore and the Weasleys," he told her over her crying. "Moody gave his life to give me a chance to escape. He is probably after Neville and Luna too. We have to leave." Harry stood while helping Hermione up.

Hermione sniffed back her sobs. "Okay," she said. "Let me get a couple things first." She retreated slowly back up the stairs. During the minute she was upstairs Harry collected Hermione's wand, moved her father to lay by her mother and covered them with a throw he found on the settee, and watched for more Death Eaters. He also collected Hedwig and his broom from the porch. Hermione came downstairs carrying a small bundle and wearing a light jacket over her pajamas. She also had put socks and her trainers on.

"Let's go," Harry said while giving her wand to her. He then mounted his broom, holding Hedwig's cage before him. Hermione climbed on behind him. After draping his invisibility cloak over the three of them Harry gently lifted them out the front door and up as they neared the street. Harry turned right, to the north, and increased speed.

"Which way to Neville's," Harry asked gently of Hedwig. She pointed her head slight left of north. Harry adjusted their course while Hermione gasped. She had seen a score of Death Eaters apparate onto the lawn before her house.

"Go, Harry," she whispered. He increased speed as the trio flew into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three Days Earlier - Continued

Wednesday - 10 June 1996 – Just after midnight

Harry felt the trembling of Hermione's arms around his waist as he accelerated his broom to about fifty miles an hour, leaving Voldemort and his Death Eaters at the Granger's house behind. He carefully watched Hedwig to ensure they remained on course. He also took care to keep their flight straight and level, and not too high.

Knowing his human passenger's fear of flying, and also to keep a firm grip on his familiar's cage, Harry flew at the gentler pace. Yet, desperation filled him as he thought of the second of his two male friends.

_Augusta Longbottom is an important Pure Blood and a capable witch_, he thought to himself. _Surely their house is well defended and the Aurors responded quickly. Neville should be able to help too._

"Are you okay, Hermione," Harry asked over his shoulder.

"I'll be alright," she replied. Then Harry felt her shaking against his back increase while the back of his collar started to get damp.

"Someday," Harry declared, his pent up rage leaking as he spoke, "Voldemort and all his followers will pay for what they have done to our parents." Hermione just tightened her grip on her best friend in reply.

About two hours later the three found themselves flying over a forest. Hedwig hooted as a house came into view. Immediately, Harry and Hermione were filled with dread as they saw the Dark Mark floating above the house. They could also see Aurors surrounding the house which appeared more than a little battered. Half of it was burned down. Harry and Hermione's spirits sank at the sight. Harry brought the broom down well outside of the perimeter formed by the Aurors.

"Do you think they made it," Hermione whispered. Harry thought for a moment before answering.

"There's only one way to find out. Let's go see."

"Harry," Hermione hissed. Harry just flew them over to the house, keeping the broom well above head level and far enough away from the Aurors that they wouldn't accidentally bump into one of them. Presently they saw an Auror approach Senior Auror Shacklebolt.

"What's your report," Shacklebolt ordered.

"It's just as we feared, sir," the Auror replied. "Madam Longbottom, her son, and the house staff were all killed by Death Eaters. Voldemort erected an anti-Apparation jinx around the property before taking down the manor's protective wards…"

Hearing enough, Harry gently drifted his broom away from the talking Aurors towards the woods. Once well away from the house he sped up and increased altitude. A few minutes later he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"The Weasleys were attacked first," Harry began. "Ron's probably dead. Neville's dead too. Doesn't Luna live near Ron?"

"Yeah, Ginny told me they're neighbors."

Harry grimaced inside. _Voldemort probably attacked the Rook when he finished with the Burrow_, Harry thought. Then he heard Hermione yawn loudly.

"Sorry, I'll find us a place to sleep." Harry looked up at the partly overcast sky, noticing where the clouds were lit from below by a town or city. He turned the broom toward what he thought was the nearest lit area as directly away from the destroyed manor behind him. Ten minutes later they flew into the city of Nottingham. Another ten minutes of searching later they found a motor inn. Harry landed the broom behind the inn, out of sight from the road and the inn's office.

"I'll get us a room," he told Hermione while setting Hedwig's cage down and covering himself with the cloak. While Harry was gone Hermione kept a firm grip on her wand and fearfully watched for anyone to approach. A few minutes later Hedwig hooted once softly just before Hermione heard foot steps approach. Harry doffed the cloak and handed the key to Hermione.

"I was getting worried," she told him while looking at the room number.

"I just went into the office and took a key," he told her. "The door had a chime on it, but I just kept quiet when the night manager came to see who had opened the door. When the manager went away a few minutes later I looked at the room map and took the key for the room furthest away from the road and the office."

Hermione gave Harry a quick smile for his thoughtful actions though the sadness she had been wearing on her face all evening quickly retuned. Harry picked up his broom and Hedwig's cage and led Hermione to the room he had selected where she opened the door and turned flipped a light switch. From the light of a beside lamp they saw a typical motor inn room with a double sized bed, a TV sitting atop a bureau, and a door leading to the washroom.

Harry set Hedwig's cage and his broom down by the bureau and locked the door. Then he opened Hedwig's cage in case she needed to get out. She remained on her perch, silently watching her master and his friend. Hermione just sat silently on the edge of the bed.

Seeing for the first time Hermione's tear streaked face, Harry sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head against his shoulder and ran one arm around his back. Her eyes threatened to bring tears again.

"Harry, I'm scared," she said with a sniff, trying to not cry again. Harry tightened his one armed grip a little.

"I am too. I'm just glad I got there in time, but I wish I was a little sooner."

Harry felt his friend stiffen against him and then start shaking with sobs. He reached around with his other arm and pulled her into a hug.

"We're alive and together, that's what matters now." Harry thought furiously for a moment. "We'll go somewhere, somewhere where he can't find us, somewhere where we can live together in peace. There's nothing keeping us here anymore."

Hermione's mind, after listening to Harry's words, began going over the possibilities. Harry felt Hermione's hold on him change and looked at her, seeing clearly for the first time how tear streaked it was, but also seeing the familiar look of her going deep with her thoughts. He stood while gently pulling her to her feet. She looked back at him with both curiosity and hope forming a thin layer over her grief.

"Go clean up," he urged her while gently pushing his friend toward the washroom.

"Okay," she sniffed.

She pulled her small bundle out from within her light jacket and set it on top of the bureau. After taking her jacket off, she took a comb, toothbrush, and toothpaste from her small bundle and stepped into the washroom. She closed the door behind her. Harry found the remote and turned on the telly and quietly flipped through the channels while he heard water running. A couple minutes later the door opened and Hermione emerged. She had washed her face and combed her long untamable brown hair.

Harry stood and stepped toward the washroom then paused.

"Use mine tonight, Harry," she said while handing him her toiletries. Harry brushed his teeth and combed his hair, taking extra care to rinse her toothbrush after he had used it. Then he returning to the main room. He saw Hermione still sitting at the edge of the bed mindlessly watching the telly. She had taken her shoes and socks off, leaving only her pajamas on. Nervousness now clouded her face.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Harry announced. A horrified look passed over his friend's face.

"But that is what your relatives…" she began.

Harry clamped down hard as his rage over how his relatives had treated him start to boil up again. Hermione saw how his cheeks and ears turned red and his fists clenched briefly. She leapt from the bed and wrapped Harry in a hug.

"You'll never sleep on a floor again," she promised him. "Thank you for saving my life," she added after a thoughtful pause. Then her tears began threatening again. She sniffed them back and led Harry to the bed. She climbed onto it and sat with her back to the headboard.

"Hold me, Harry," she asked as her thin resolve broke and she began sobbing again. Harry quickly flipped off the telly, took off his shoes, and sat next to Hermione. She turned and buried her face against his shoulder and began to cry in earnest. Harry reached one arm behind her and held her as she cried. Exhaustion took the two and less then five minutes later both were asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two Days Earlier

Wednesday - 10 June 1996 – Morning

Hermione slowly woke as the sun started to illuminate the closed drapes of the cheap motor inn room she and Harry had taken refuge in the night before. As she lay on her side she felt Harry's arm draped over her and his breath tickling the hair on the back of her head. Opening her eyes, she looked around at what she could without moving, seeing only the wallpapered walls of their room and the draped window. She wasn't cold wearing just her pajamas on top of the bed. Harry's body heat was very comfortable as they were snuggled close together. As she lay there in Harry's embrace she considered Harry words from the night before.

"We'll go somewhere, somewhere where he can't find us, somewhere where we can live together in peace. There's nothing keeping us here anymore."

Hermione's brain shifted into high gear as she contemplated Harry's promise. Like the night before, the hope in his words created an insulating layer over her grief from the murder of her parents. _Where can we go_, she thought while fighting to maintain control of her grief. At that moment the increasing light in the room woke the young man lying against her back.

Harry blinked his eyes open and saw nothing but brown strands. He also noticed that he was lying on, not in, the covers were not over him, bed with Hermione.

_Why am I in bed with Hermione_, he asked himself. He realized immediately that his arm was around the girl in front of him and that she was pressed closely against his front. Then the events of the previous evening slammed into his consciousness. He quickly lifted his arm from around her and his wand silently flew from on top of the nightstand into his hand as he quickly sat up, his eyes scanning the room.

"It's alright, Harry," Hermione whispered as she also sat up on the bed and straightened her pajamas. Harry saw Hedwig sleeping in her cage and relaxed.

_She would have called if anything was going on_, Harry thought then he turned to see Hermione sitting next to him.

"You sleep okay," he asked softly while noting the time on the clock sitting on the nightstand, _seven-thirty_.

"Well enough," she replied gently before climbing off of the bed. "Do you need to go first?"

"No, you go ahead," Harry said as he also stood up to peer around the window drapes.

Hermione quickly looked back at Harry as she took her small bundle and stepped into the bathroom. Like the night before, Harry, after checking if anyone was outside, silently watched the telly as Hermione used the facilities, brushed her teeth and hair, and changed. She had showered before the tragic events of the night before. She also noticed that Hedwig had relieved herself in the toilet during the night instead of soiling her cage. She gave the sleeping bird a wry smile as she exited the bathroom dressed casually in jeans, t-shirt, and trainers.

"There's shampoo and soap in the bath," she softly announced before sitting next to Harry on the bed.

Standing up from the bed, instead of heading straight for the bathroom, Harry took a paper cup from a small credenza above a little microwave oven, took it to the bathroom and filled it to the top with water. He then placed the cup gently inside Hedwig's cage, trying not to disturb the owl.

_I'm sorry I didn't do this the night before, my friend_, he thought toward the owl as he returned to the bathroom. Harry used the facilities, showered, and again brushed his teeth with Hermione's toothbrush. Again he took extra care to rinse the toothbrush afterwards. Wearing his old t-shirt, trousers over his sleeping shorts, and beat up trainers he rejoined Hermione.

"What do we do now," she asked softly when Harry sat next to her on the foot of the bed.

"I think we should find out what happened to the Weasleys and to Luna," Harry whispered while standing back up. "First, I'm taking the room key back to the front office."

"Okay," she replied. "I'll tidy up. No one should know we were here."

"That's the idea," Harry replied with a smile.

"How will I know it is you at the door," she asked.

"You'll see me, but no one else will," Harry quipped while pointing at the peep hole in the door before flipping the cloak over himself.

He looked quickly through the peephole and stepped outside. When fully outside he saw only a few people were out. They were loading their luggage from their rooms into their autos. Harry slipped by them and a moment later he was at the front office. He waited silently, only a minute or two, and followed closely behind a patron into the office. While the patron checked out with the day manager, Harry snuck around the counter and quietly hung the room key back on its hook. Following the now former patron out the door, Harry quickly, but quietly, made his way back to the room. There he knocked gently on the door and lifted his cloak only enough for someone looking at him through the peephole could see him. Hermione opened the door and let him in. He saw that the bed covers were straightened out and their meager belongings were stacked neatly on top of the bureau.

"Did you have any trouble," Hermione asked.

"Not a bit," Harry replied with a grin. "You ready to go?"

"Uh huh," she vocalized while her stomach grumbled slightly. Knowing that Harry had often been forced to miss a meal, something she had little experience with, she clamped down ruthlessly on her hunger pangs. Her thirst had been dealt with when she had changed earlier.

"Okay," Harry said while stepping over to Hedwig's cage. He then kneeled down to be at eye level with the owl.

"Hedwig, my friend," he said gently. "I'm sorry, but we need to leave now."

The sleepy bird raised one eyelid and looked out at Harry.

"Thank you for your help last night," Harry told his familiar while sending thoughts of love and gratitude toward her.

The bird opened her other eye and saw the cup of water sitting next to her. She dipped her head to drink.

"We'll eat soon, I promise," Harry said to his female companions. He had heard Hermione's stomach growl and knew that Hedwig would be hungry too.

When Hedwig finished drinking Harry picked up his broom. Hermione picked up her bundle and tucked it under her jacket. She then picked up Hedwig's cage and joined Harry under the invisibility cloak.

"Stay close," Harry warned as he stepped back to the door and again peered through the peep hole. Seeing that no one was nearby he opened the door and the three left their temporary refuge, locking the door behind them. A moment later they were standing at the rear of the motor inn where they invisibly took to the sky on the Firebolt. Harry asked Hedwig to point the way to The Burrow while Hermione held on tightly. Harry didn't drive the broom hard, but kept it to about fifty miles an hour.

About two hours later Hedwig led the trio to the Welsh border in the countryside south of Liverpool. The sun was climbing high into the partly cloudy sky when she hooted at Harry. Ahead of them Harry and Hermione could see what was left of The Burrow through the invisibility cloak. The house wasn't burned down, but all the magical supports that had held the house up had failed and it had collapsed under its own weight.

Having seen their fill of the destroyed house, Harry gently guided the broom up and away from The Burrow. A few minutes later, under Hedwig's guidance, they arrived at Luna's house. Harry and Hermione were both surprised to see that the house resembled an oversize chess rook about four storeys tall. Unlike The Burrow, the Lovegood house was a burnt out wreck. Harry brought the broom down in a small clearing in the woods between the two destroyed residences. They remained under Harry's cloak, but were glad of the opportunity to stretch their legs.

"Luna and her dad are probably dead too," Harry said remorsefully.

"It looks like it," Hermione replied dejectedly. "What do we do now?"

"Like I said last night, we get the hell out of here."

"You still want to do that?"

"Yeah…uh…" Harry trailed off as he spied a post owl winging towards the Weasleys.

"Come on," Harry said as he sat back on the broom. A moment later they were back before the destroyed Lovegood house. They saw the post owl winging away relieved of it burden. Harry spied the owl payload, a copy of the Daily Prophet lying on the smoke stained front steps before the ruins. Harry brought the broom to a hover just above the paper and Accio'd it up to his hand. Another moment of flying had the trio back to the small clearing in the woods they had just left. As they again stepped off the broom, but remained under the cloak, he handed the paper to Hermione. Her gasp made him look quickly at the paper. The headline spoke volumes.

Dumbledore Dead – Wither Hogwarts and Magical England?

The story described the death of Dumbledore and McGonagall by poison. The disappearance of Potions Master Snape, the likely culprit was also noted. A second headline also caught the teen's attention.

Voldemort Attacks Ministry Heroes

The story reported the deaths of the Weasley family, Arthur, Molly, the twins, and Ginny. Xenophelius Lovegood was found dead in his Quibbler office on Diagon Alley while their daughter Luna was presumed dead in the wreckage of The Rook. Fiendfyre had been unleashed within the property. Finally the attack on the Longbottom manor was described. It told of how Lady Augusta, her grandson Neville, and their house elves held off the advance Death Eater team, but were overwhelmed by the arrival of Voldemort and additional Death Eaters. The article then told of the death of Hermione's parents and of two minor ministry employees at the Granger residence and how the London Metropolitan Police Department with hidden assistance from the Aurors was investigating the murders. Finally it stated that both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were missing and were wanted for questioning in the deaths of the ministry employees.

Accompanying the story were several pictures. One was a picture of Minister Fudge accompanied by two women they didn't recognize. One wore an outrageously pink outfit and the other wore all black. Both held their head up high with a regal air. Three were of the exteriors of the destroyed wizzarding families homes. The last was of the interior of the Granger house. The locations of the bodies marked out in white tape on the blood stained carped in the house's living room.

"Well, that blows it," Harry began as Hermione began to shake. She started to sob while tears began streaming down her cheeks. Harry immediately had his arms around his friend hugging her as she cried. Harry didn't offer any words of comfort. He didn't know what to say. He just held her tightly while rubbing her back gently, making sure she knew that he was there for her, just as she clung to him. A few minutes later she began to collect herself.

"Thank you, Harry," she finally said, her voice still unsteady.

"Any time," Harry replied.

"I was thinking about what you said last night…about leaving," Hermione began between sniffs.

"I was too. I think the furthest we can get away from here is Australia."

"I agree, but I don't think we can get there easily."

"How so?"

"We have to cross the Channel, travel all through Europe, the Middle East, India, and Indonesia to get there."

As her analytical mind engaged Hermione was able to suppress her grief momentarily.

"I know some French, but we don't know any of the other languages in the countries between here and there. Finally, Eastern Europe and the Middle East are not places I want to go between the Death Eaters in Eastern Europe and the Balkans and the terrorists in the Middle East. That leave us going west."

"America or Canada," Harry concluded while a smile spread across his face at the prospect of the wide open spaces and sparse population in the American or Canadian interiors or Alaska. "It will take us days to cross the Atlantic. I don't think I can stay away long enough for us to fly all the way across."

Hermione gave Harry a wry look. "We can go a different route. First we go to the Scottish Islands, then to the Faroes, Iceland, Greenland, then to Canada. We shouldn't have more than six or eight hours to fly in each leg." Hermione's stomach grumbled again, louder. "But what do we eat?"

"And where do we sleep? I think I have that covered. Do you remember when I stayed with the Weasleys during the Quiddich World Cup?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied as her photographic memory filled in the details

"I'll bet that Mr. Weasley's tent is in their storage building. Let's go get it."

"Before we go there's a couple more things," Hermione began. "It looks like the Ministry is looking for us."

"Yeah, they are trying to frame us for the death of those two Death Eaters."

"Do you trust the Ministry?

"Not anymore."

"If we use our wands then The Trace will show them where we are."

"So, we don't use our wands, unless it is an emergency," Harry decided.

As the two teens mounted the Firebolt and took to the air Hermione tried to work her mind around how they were acting lately. Her parents had been murdered along with most of her friends. She didn't see anything wrong with running away since the government is taking part of her and Harry being framed for the murder of the Death Eaters that had tried to rape her and did murder her parents. Contacting the Order was out as they were untrustworthy with the deaths of Dumbledore, McGonnagal, and Moody, not that Harry would ever trust them again after what Harry had told her about Sirius' death, and now she for the same reasons. With no one left to trust except Harry, she felt her options had been reduced to what Harry had proposed, to run away as fast and as far as they can so Voldemort and the corrupt Ministry will leave them alone.

A few minutes later they were again at the Weasley's scanning the property for any visitors. Not seeing any Harry guided the broom to the entrance to Mr. Weasley's workshop. Again they looked around quickly. Still not seeing anyone Harry reached out of the cloak and opened the workshop door then flew in, Hermione closed the door behind them.

Once inside Harry doffed the cloak and climbed off the broom. Setting Hedwig's cage down he looked about the workshop. He saw that one side was indeed Mr. Weasley's workshop. Muggle appliances were disassembled and scattered on top of a large bench and several nearby shelves. The rest of the building was dedicated to storage as various baskets and bundles covered the shelves. Hermione began looking in the baskets while Harry looked for the wizarding tent. Hedwig took the chance to hop out of her cage and fly up to one of the rafters where she perched herself to watch her two human companions.

"Harry, catch," Hermione said as she lifted a pair of apples from one of the baskets she was looking in and tossing one in his direction.

"Thanks," Harry replied after easily catching the offered fruit. After taking a bite he continued to look over the shelves of unused household goods. He saw old clothes piled neatly with some baskets while others held gardening equipment. Moving down the shelves he saw camping equipment and cold weather clothing laid out neatly before him.

"Aha," Harry exclaimed as he pulled a large bundle of canvas off of a shelf. _Now, how to carry it? _Harry asked himself. Looking back at the shelf of camping gear he saw a single backpack. _Why just one?_ Then he noticed the plate with runes on the top flap of the tent, and the adjacent label. He took the tent to Hermione who was looking into a large stasis charmed bowl of raw beef.

"We can put everything we need in this." he told her. "It's bottomless." He then shoved the tent into the backpack.

"Molly stored a lot of food here," Hermione announced. "There's fruit, vegetables, meat, bread, and herbs."

"Let's get as much as we can then," Harry said as he held the top of the backpack open. Hermione then started shoving the contents of the baskets and bowls into the pack. She gave Hedwig a piece of meat while they were placing a covered bowl of beef into the pack. Hedwig gave her a nod of thanks before gobbling down the large morsel. After that task was done she looked over her friend's state of dress, and her own.

"There's spare clothes here," she said. "We should find what fits."

"Good idea," Harry said as he sat the pack down to rummage through the clothes stored on the shelves. It took only a moment to find all the clothes that fit, there wasn't much, evidently Molly stored most of the unused clothes in the house, but Hermione did grab some of the cold weather coats, boots and other gear because their plan of escape meant braving the cold northern wastes of Iceland, Greenland, and northern Canada.

"That's about it," Harry said while closing the pack. Hermione thought for a second.

"We might be able to get more things at Grimmauld Place, but…" Hermione began.

"What's left of the Order is probably gathered there right now," Harry finished for her. "They would keep us here where Voldemort can get to us or make us stay at Grimmauld like prisoners." Harry shuddered while thinking of his life at the Dursley's. Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It was just a thought, Harry," she said "If we leave like we are planning then no one can follow us. Let's get out of here."

Brightening, Harry put the bottomless backpack on his back then picked up his broom and Hedwig's cake. Hedwig flew down from the rafters where she had made her perch, except for when she had her meal, and took her place in her cage.

_That wont do_, Hermione thought. She looked around the workshop and saw a wide belt among the camping gear they hadn't packed. With a smile she took the belt and then took Hedwig's cage from Harry and sat the cage on the workbench. She passed the belt through the bars of the cage and stood with her back to the cage, fastening the belt around her waist.

"Brilliant," Harry said in approval earning another smile from his only friend. Hermione climbed on the broom behind Harry then he draped the invisibility cloak over them. A moment later they were outside the workshop floating upwards while Harry consulted a compass and a map he had found among Mr. Weasley's camping gear. After getting his bearing he brought the broom up to its maximum speed of a hundred miles an hour flying almost due north towards Scotland.

O

Author's Notes: I apologize for posting the wrong chapter when I was trying to correct a mistake that a kind reader had noticed and informed me of. This will read a little different than the one I posted previously, sorry. The next chapter is inwork. I hope to have it posted soon. Thanks for your patience.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two Days Earlier

Wednesday - 10 June 1996 – Morning

Sunlight shined on a disillusioned Remus Lupin as he sat on what was left of the destroyed front porch of the Weasley residence. The night before, when he had heard from Hestia Jones of that night's events, he had realized that Voldemort had all but won the war for magical England. There had been no way for the Order to reorganize itself with the deaths of Dumbledore, McGonnagal, and Moody all at the same time. By the time he had gotten word of the attacks the Weasleys, Lovegoods, and Longbottoms were already dead. So, Remus had holed up in Grimmauld Place to let the Aurors respond to Voldemort's attacks as best as they could.

The morning's Daily Prophet had given him new hope that Harry and Hermione were still alive. He didn't know what he would do if he could find them, but finding them was something he felt he had to do. He was the only member of what was left of the Order that had any relationship with the teens, and maybe was the only one they could trust given his relationship with Harry's deceased parents and god-father. So he sat on the ruined porch and waited, and waited, and waited. The middle of the day came and he still waited, but also became hungry.

Remus took a sandwich he had made at Grimmauld Place from a pocket, unwrapped it and began to eat. Minutes later, his hunger sated, he brushed the crumbs off of his trousers and stood up to stretch his cramping legs. Once on his feet his werewolf sensitive nose detected a new odor, actually two, ones he had experience with.

_They're here!_ he thought. Following the scent he made his way around the to back of the ruined house. The scent then led him to the workshop behind the house. As he stepped closer to the small building the scent grew stronger.

_They must still be inside!_ he thought while cancelling his disallusionment spell.

"Harry! Hermione!" Remus called. Not hearing a reply or any other noises with his were-wolf sensitive ears he cautiously opened the workshop door. Peering in he didn't see any movement, so he stepped inside. _Harry has his father's cloak. They could still be here_, he thought as he scanned the interior of the building. Seeing many empty shelves, one with only a scattering of camping gear, shelves that looked like they had just been cleared, Remus realized that the teens had already left.

_Harry has his broom and his cloak_, Remus thought._ Now, they may have camping gear and maybe food or other supplies. They're going somewhere. They didn't tell anyone where, but obviously because they are running away. I don't blame them a bit either. I wish you well, Harry and Hermione._ Remus stepped out of the workshop and disappeared with a crack.

A couple hundred meters away another disillusioned wizard noted how Remus had checked the Weasley's workshop then disappeared. He too checked the state of the workshop and also disappeared.

Evening

Eight hours of flying, only stopping for short breaks on the coast of Northumbria and Scotland, found Harry and Hermione flying over a windswept island in the Shetlands north of Scotland. It was barely a half mile wide and uninhabited, no houses or other buildings could be seen by the two teens as they scouted the small island. Only low bushes and grass greeted Harry as he brought the broom down on the leeward side of a small hill near the eastern coast of the island. There a few stunted trees stood sheltered from the winds from the North Atlantic Ocean.

"Does this look okay," Harry asked his friend.

"Sure," Hermione replied tiredly. Sitting a broom all day had given her a sore bottom and along with her fear of heights the flight had worn her out both physically and emotionally.

"Here, let me help you," Harry said as he stepped behind Hermione to hold Hedwig's cage as she unbuckled the belt holding it to her back. He set the cage down and let Hedwig out so she could stretch her wings from being in her cage most of the day.

"Let's see what we have here," Harry said then, as Hermione watched impatiently, took off his backpack and reached inside to pull out the wizarding tent. In the waning evening light he studied the top of the canvas package. He immediately saw the activation rune on the silver name plate. Remembering how large the tent was from when he saw it at the Quiddich World Cup, he placed the tent on the ground in a likely spot.

"Now, how do I activate it," Harry asked himself out loud.

"We can't use our wands," Hermione reminded her friend. "Maybe wandless magic can open it, or maybe just forcing your magic out of you finger while you touch the rune will do it."

"I'll try that first," Harry said while touching the tent's rune with his right forefinger. While holding his finger in place he mentally urged his magic through his finger. Surprisingly, the tent slowly began to unfold. Harry stepped back from the tent. As he did so the speed of deployment of the tent increased markedly. The tent sent out lines with stakes that sank themselves into the hard ground while the tent popped up to its full height.

_Just like I remember_, Harry thought while grabbing his broom and the backpack. He then flipped open the door flap, ducked his head and stepped into the tent. He immediately saw that the space expansion charms were working as he found himself in a large room with a settee, recliner, and dining table. Magical lamps were lit showing the whole area brightly. On one side of the main room was a small cooking area with a cook stove, refrigerator, and several cabinets. On the other side of the living area rose another tent flap door which led to two bedrooms and a bathroom. Harry felt the tent flap door open behind him. He turned and smiled at his friend.

"What do you think?" he asked of his friend. The light in her tired eyes was all the answer he needed as he watched her look around the space expanded interior of the wizarding tent. Harry set the backpack on the kitchen area counter and, leaving his broom near the main door, stepped out to retrieve Hedwig's cage. Going back in he saw Hermione pulling items from the backpack and organizing them on the counter. Harry joined her and they quickly put all the food into either the magical refrigerator or into the cabinets where they also found various eating and food preparing utensils. After a couple more minutes they had stored the cold weather gear in one of the bedroom closets. Harry paused at the completion of the work and looked at his watch.

_Eight-thirty_, Harry thought.

"Would you like something to eat," Harry asked as he stepped over to the kitchen and started taking things from the refrigerator and cabinets.

"I'm starving," Hermione replied wearily while sitting down on the settee in the living area to watch Harry cook. Harry puzzled only briefly with the magical controls of the cook stove, learning that just like the tent, a touch of a rune with his finger activated the burners of the oven. Fifteen minutes later Harry had two grilled chicken breast pieces, some small potatoes, and steamed vegetables laid out on the table. A couple glasses of water completed the meal.

"Dig in," Harry said to Hermione while he stepped through the door flap to call Hedwig. It wasn't dark yet so he scanned the area around the tent.

"Hedwig, my friend," Harry called out while sending out thoughts of love to his familiar. He spied the snowy owl on top of the island's only hill dipping her head and pulling up chunks of a small furry animal. Seeing that his first friend was eating happily Harry sent her thoughts of pride and congratulations. In reply Harry caught a flash of a vision from Hedwig, it showed him that she was halfway through eating a small grey rabbit.

"Eat well, my friend," Harry called out as he rejoined his other friend in the tent. Sitting down, he saw that Hermione had almost finished her meal and was toying with her last couple of bites. Harry began wolfing down his food.

"What's our next stop," Harry asked between bites.

"The Faeroe Islands," Hermione replied without feeling before taking a bite.

Harry quickly finished his meal before continuing the conversation. He had learned to eat fast at the Dursley's lest he lose his chance for a meal or anger his uncle or cousin.

"Then after that Iceland, right," he asked while gathering the plates and utensils.

"Hmm, hmm."

"Good," Harry said while beginning to hand wash the dirty dishes. Harry entered a nearly automatic mode, learned from a decade of hard training at the Dursley's, as he quickly cleared the table, and filled the sink full of hot water to wash the dirty dishes. Harry saw that Hermione had quietly left the table to sit on the more comfortable settee while he worked. With a skill learned from many years slaving for the Dursley's Harry had the dishes washed and put away in less than five minutes. Immediately after putting away the last dish Harry joined Hermione on the settee.

Finally having a chance to relax, Hermione again thought about what she was leaving behind. She had given the fate of her parents some thought during the long flight to the Shetlands from Wales, but the terror of being on a broom flying at a hundred miles an hour had kept the impact of their deaths at bay. Now her grief was surfacing fast. She tried to suppress her grief by thinking of the young man now sitting next to her and how he was trying hard to take care of her. That grateful feeling still wasn't strong enough though. The biggest cause of her grief was the thought of her parents lying on slabs in a London morgue with no one to come and claim them. All of her grandparents were deceased. She had one uncle, but he and his family had long ago moved to Australia. Now, she didn't know what would happen to her parents, so the tears started welling up in her eyes.

As Harry sat down he saw the tears welling up in his friend's eyes. _I've been stupid_, Harry thought as he scooted over to sit closer to Hermione and gently wrap his arms around her. _I should have kept her busier_, he thought as he recalled his actions after fixing her dinner. Hermione just turned to bury her face into the crook of Harry's neck.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered to the girl in his arms. Hermione's sniffles turned into sobs as she began to cry in earnest. Harry just held onto his grieving friend. He knew was loss was like. He had never known his parents, just his abusive aunt and her family. The only love he had in his life came from his godfather. Now, he was gone too. At least Hermione had her parents until now, loving parents from how she had talked about them.

Harry increased his grip around, leaned the two of them against the back of the settee, and rested his head against his friend's. He closed his eyes as he felt Hermione's sobs began to ease and the tenseness in her shoulders begin to relax.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

One Day Earlier

Thursday - 11 June 1996

Harry woke after sleeping for an indeterminate period of time. His head was against the end cushion of the settee. Blinking his eyes open he saw that the lights of the tent were still on so he could see that Hermione was laying wedged between the back of the settee and his right side. Her right arm was draped across his middle and her head was resting on his shoulder, her unruly hair was spread all over his chest. Her even breathing told him that his friend was sleeping soundly after her troubling day.

Harry began to consider the position he was in and the girl laying on top of him. Hermione was Harry's second, more reliable friend. Ron had been Harry's first friend, almost right from the beginning of his magical life by befriending Harry on the Hogwarts Express. Harry clamped down on his anger over the death of his first friend and best mate. He had met Hermione on the train too, and she had befriended Harry not long after in First Year at Hogwarts. Harry readily accepted that she was the smart one of the former Golden Trio with Ron. Again, Harry thanked Moody for giving his life so that he could escape.

Thinking what had happened to his first friend and his other new friends, Neville, Luna, and Ginny had Harry clamping down on his anger again and thinking about what he was trying to accomplish with Hermione. The determination that began to form within Harry a couple days ago solidified into a mission for his life, he would protect his only remaining friend as best he could from the madness that was rising within the magical world. If that meant running away from the rising madness, then he would do so.

That protective feeling had Harry slowly unraveling himself from the girl laying on him so he could get up. After a few starts and stops, marked by small movements and whispers from Hermione, Harry was able to get up from the settee. After a brief stretch he turned down most of the lights and, bowl of water in hand, he stepped outside. His sleepy yet wary eyes scanned everything he could as he made a circuit around the tent. The whispering moan of the slightly chilly summer night breeze from the Atlantic Ocean was the only thing that Harry could detect on the lonely island.

Harry then concentrated his limited night vision, he had only been outside a couple minutes, on the hill on which he had seen Hedwig eating earlier. Catching a glimpse of white Harry walked over to his other remaining friend, one he was beginning to rely on more and more. Hedwig was perched on the most sturdy branch of a low brush. He eyes watched Harry as he approached.

"Hello, Hedwig," Harry said as he came within a few meters of his owl familiar, stopping before her perch. Hedwig answered with a soft hoot. Harry got a sense of love and thanks from his owl friend. Harry returned the thoughts while gently caressing Hedwig's wing and presenting the water bowl to her.

As the snowy owl dipped her head for a drink the isolation of the little island and the quiet of the night caused a wave of doubt to surge up within Harry. He tried to shake it off with his newly formed determination to protect himself and Hermione, but it lingered. After Hedwig finished her drink Harry sat down near the base of the bush Hedwig was perched on and rested his head in his hands.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing," he finally asked of his familiar. After an indignant hoot Hedwig spread her wings and jumped from her perch to land on Harry's shoulder. Unable to speak her thoughts she sent Harry feelings of love and satisfaction while nibbling lightly on Harry's ear. Harry turned to face the bird.

"You're okay with what we're doing," he asked incredulously. Hedwig hooted softly.

"Well…thank you," Harry replied. Just then the breeze turned cooler. With a slight shiver Harry gently stood up so as to not upset Hedwig's footing on his shoulder and began to walk back to the tent. Seeing Harry's destination, Hedwig spread her wings and jumped from Harry's shoulder to fly back to her perch.

"It's getting colder," Harry announced. "You would rather be outside?"

Hedwig ruffled her feathers and began turning her head first all the way to the right then to the left. After doing that a second time Harry understood.

"Okay, you're keeping watch," Harry said. Hedwig hooted in reply.

"Well, can you wake us up at dawn?" Hedwig hooted again.

"Thanks, Hedwig, you're brilliant," Harry said before returning to the tent.

Author's note: The next chapter picks back up from chapter 1 with events in Iceland. Thanks for reading and the kind reviews.


End file.
